User blog:Vector E. Cramp/A Little Story
This is a little story that me, Polt, and Hollis made. The only reason I made it a blog post is I cleaned it up and Polt wanted to see it Vector: What???? Polt: Darth Holl Polt: :D Vector E. Cramp: What do you think Hollis? Hollis: Darth Hollius? Vector: But that means..... Hollis: YES! Hollis: *evil laugh* Vector: You would be a TRAITOR to the wiki! Polt: LIGHTING Polt: D: Vector: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Hollis: *zaps Vector with lightning* Hollis: *opens briefcase and gets out lightsaber* Hollis: Muhahahaha! Vector: Vector reveals himself to be Jedi master...... Hollis: *force-grabs Wikibot and tosses at Polt* Polt: *Uses Polturgiest powers to retaliate* Hollis: *jumps out of way* Hollis: *quickly zaps Polt* Vector: Oh wait, I'm not a jedi master Vector: Uh-oh Polt: *goes through me using polturgiest powers and goes into Vector* Hollis: *chases Vector out of room* Hollis: *stops mid-step* Hollis: *runs back again* :P Vector: *jumps into an escape pod* Hollis: YOU FOOL! You gave Vector lightning *abilities! Vector: Oh, sweet Hollis: Oops. Polt: oh yeah Polt: gets remote to Venture Explorer Vector: *turns ship around and lands near the main reactor Polt: Signals Enterprise Polt: Beam me somewhere Scotty Polt: D: Hollis: No! Hollis: *zaps polt right as beam appears* Polt: *Beams me all the same* Hollis: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Vector: *attempts to contact Mythrun Fett* Polt: *Beams 3 feet away* Polt: NOOOOOOO Hollis: *walks up with lightsaber* Hollis: Now to your DOOM! *chops down* Polt: TARDIS Materializes Polt: I win Polt: I am in TARDIS Vector: *Vector Follows* Polt: TARDIS Dematerializes Vector: you were foolish to give me sith lightning Polt: We materialize back on The Venture Explorer which is now docked in the main reactor Hollis: NOOOOOO! Polt: wahahah we have escaped Polt: now turn this starship around Polt: *leaves* Hollis: ... Hollis: Oh well. Hollis: *walks off* Vector: *Vector short circuits due to using sith lightning* Polt: then pushes the self destruct bottom on the outer layer of the death star Polt: *death Star gose, BOOOOOOOOOOM* Polt: *then escape pod flies away from explosion with Hollis in it* Vector: N00......00000! do...not...let Holl1s get...............away Polt: NOOOOOO DARTH HOLLIUS ESCAPED Hollis: *Hollisius Polt: unless Polt: we Polt: *Pod goes into ward drive* Polt: oops to late Vector: F1x....me...you.........fool Polt: ok Polt: *F1x's you (whatever that is) using Sonic Screwdriver Vector: *Vector punches Polt in the face and jumps out the window* Vector: Wait for me Darth Hollisius! I got the plans to something! Hollis: Oh? *turns around* Polt: *ship says "OXEGEN FIELD HOLDING" and Polt runs back to TARDIS only to find it's already left* Vector: *jumps Aboard* Here you are, sir Polt: I thought he was on my side Polt: :( Vector: *hands him the plans* Vector: It appears to be the plans to Polts secret cake factory Polt: well I guess I'm going to have to shoot them out of the sky using VE guns Polt: *BOOM* Hollis: Cake? Let me see! Hollis: *grabs plans* Hollis: Ooh, this looks... Hollis: tasty. Hollis: We should build this. Polt: oops I accidently blew up my guns instead of firing them Vector: Why build it when he already has one? Hollis: He does?! Hollis: Let's go then! *turns ship around* Hollis: Wait, I don't know where it is. Polt: wait if Vector was a double agent what did he take Vector: It's the other way, sir Polt: *checks* Polt: NOOOOOOOO MY CAKE FACTORY Hollis: Vector, you drive, I'm going to sleep. Vector: Yes sir Hollis: *falls asleep in chair* Polt: well I should get back to the VK before the VE blows up Vector: How am I supposed to drive when your in the char? Polt: walks calmly to docked VK Polt: gets in Polt: flies away and rides the VE explosion out Vector: There is a king size bed right next to you Polt: *flies up against Darth Hollius Vector: Umm, sir please wake up Polt: *takes over intercom Polt: Hello fellow Polt: ship Polt: I would like the plans back Polt: Hello fello ship I'd like my plans back Vector: Too bad, I burned them Polt: ok Polt: well that's all Polt: bey Vector: You can have the charcoal Polt: *flies away* Polt: and your still my friend so: Polt: (cake) Vector: WAKE UP!!!!! Polt: Wha Vector: Wait! Polt: Yes? Vector: I guess I'll come back to your side since Hollis is sleeping Polt: OK Polt: It was all a dream and you were there and you were there and you were there Polt: wait I was sleep walking Polt: what happened what did you do Vector: I discovered I am a robot Polt: Wha??? Polt: *end scene* Polt: *audience claps* Vector: *Vector Bows* Hollis: *Hollis snores* Polt: *Polt Bows* Category:Blog posts